


Ego Death in Greendale

by ghostandfriends



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostandfriends/pseuds/ghostandfriends
Summary: They've always looked out for each other.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Ego Death in Greendale

**Author's Note:**

> A very self indulgent drabble of these two that I just couldn't help. Give my kids a freaking hug and some ice cream okay.

The first night is ugly.

When Sabrina falls through the front door, clutching her chest, Ambrose is the one who catches her before she hits the ground. “Nick is gone,” she croaks, voice little more than a whisper. She clings to him, pressing her tear-stained face into the crook of his neck until his shoulder is soaked and her sobs have faded into stuttering breaths. _She’ll be okay, _he thinks, because he knows how incredibly strong his cousin can be, and because he believes it with every fiber of his being. _She’ll be okay. _

-

When two weeks go by without a sighting, the Aunties get concerned. Ambrose makes quick work of his breakfast, not wanting to be involved in their bickering. No wonder Sabrina was hiding. If he hadn’t been imprisoned in this house for so long maybe he too would retreat indefinitely into his room. Before he can slip away totally unnoticed, he hears Aunt Zelda’s voice beckon him back to the table.

“And where are you running off to so suddenly?” She quips, weariness evident in her tone.

Ambrose shrugs, half smiling in return. He knows he can’t abandon the Aunties now, especially as the coven lay in ruins. Still, the thought of sitting and discussing the future of the Church of Night bores him to tears. Thinking quickly, he uses his usual excuse for such things.

“I was actually going to check on Sabrina,” He says before he can think, and now Hilda’s head pops up from behind the giant leather spell book she’d been reading. Both of their eyes fix on him. He gulps slowly, knowing exactly what effect Zelda’s piercing gaze has on people and squirming under its intensity.

“Is she feeling better, dear?” Hilda asks, clearly happy at the mention of her niece. Ambrose has no idea how to answer her question, so he shrugs, and they leave it at that as he pads quickly out of the room and up the stairs. He follows the winding staircase into the hall, stopping outside of her door. He hesitates a moment before knocking three times in quick succession, cringing at how loud it seems in the otherwise quiet hallway. A few seconds go by in deafening silence as he waits, knuckles poised for another round before he hears the click of a lock. The heavy wooden door squeaks on its hinges, revealing one piercing blue eye.

Ambrose smiles as best he can, feeling himself falter under the weight of her stare. Sabrina watches through the crack in the door, unblinking.

“All right then, cousin. Get dressed. We’re leaving.” Ambrose turns swiftly on his heel, marches himself downstairs, and prays to Satan- er Lilith that she’ll follow him.

She does.

-

They go to Dr. Cerberus’s because that’s where people their age go in Greendale, and because Ambrose hasn’t been anywhere but the Spellman’s and The Academy for the past seventy-five years- something he hadn’t considered walking out the door. The neon lights in the window give the place a warm orange glow. It’s quiet this time of morning, and Ambrose starts to take in all the gaudy details in order to avoid the blank expression on Sabrina’s face. He count’s thirty-five paper bats before a young, weary eyed server shuffles over to their table holding a notepad and looking expectant.

Ambrose blanches for a minute, not completely sure what’s on the menu before ordering the largest ice cream monstrosity they can fit into a sundae dish. The server raises his eyebrow but doesn’t comment on the fact that he’s just been asked for six scoops at 11:00 in the morning. He doesn’t have much to go on, has never done this before, but it feels worth it when Sabrina’s lips curve up in the corners- even if it’s just for a second.

“I’m not a baby, Ambrose. You don’t have to do this for me,” Sabrina says softly, reaching out and touching his wrist. He can tell that she feels bad, guilt seeping into her tone as she looks into his eyes.

“Nonsense, cousin,” he retorts easily, because he really doesn’t mind. In fact, despite it all, it feels good to pretend like they’re just two normal people enjoying a sundae in a bookshop. Sabrina rolls her eyes but doesn’t push it further. When they receive their ice cream she smiles for real. Something terrible occurs to Ambrose as he realizes he can’t remember the last time he’s seen it- _her_ this way. He gulps, trying to swallow the strange ball of emotion that’s built up in his throat. _It’s not fair, _he thinks, because it isn’t. Sabrina never asked for any of this, not intentionally. She had only ever wanted to protect those she cared about- including him. He had been powerless throughout it all and she saved his life. In return she lost the one thing she cared about most, and for this Ambrose would never forgive the Dark Lord.

“Let’s dig in, then,” he says, because it’s the only thing he can come up with. Small talk seems trivial as the weight of their reality hangs over their heads. Still, Sabrina smiles at him knowingly- _can she read minds now too? – _and shoves nearly the entire scoop of chocolate into her mouth. Without hesitation he follows her lead, and soon they’re both doubled over in laughter trying to keep the ice cream from leaking out the corners of their lips.

It feels so good to have no worries. This is the most normal thing they’ve done together…well _ever_, and something changes inside him then. They are _Spellman’s_, for Satan’s Sake, if anyone could make it through this they could- and he’ll be damned if he ever sees his cousin this morose again. Wiping their lips, they pay the server and stand to leave, but Ambrose has developed an itch.

“Let’s not go home yet,” he says, feeling the cold air filter in after another customer. Sabrina looks at him inquisitively, mask broken by their earlier silliness, and nods her agreement. He can see the life returning to her eyes as they hit the pavement, and for the first time in a long time Ambrose doesn’t feel like things are so wildly out of his control. There aren’t many people in town as they begin heading down the street.

“Any idea where we’re headed?” she asks, amusement dripping into her words. Ambrose grins, “Not a clue.”

And they’re off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
